


Affection

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotion overload, Fluff, M/M, Mello gets emotional, Multi, Oneshot, but it's kinda cute, but when doesn't he, not much happens, they all kinda get emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is my first time writing Mello/Matt/Near, so I'll apologise now if they're ooc! I hope you enjoy this, it's just a small idea I formed whilst daydreaming.Comments and Kudos's are appreciated, Thank you for Reading and Enjoy! (Also, sorry about my shit title... they've always been a weakness of mine!)





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Mello/Matt/Near, so I'll apologise now if they're ooc! I hope you enjoy this, it's just a small idea I formed whilst daydreaming.
> 
> Comments and Kudos's are appreciated, Thank you for Reading and Enjoy! (Also, sorry about my shit title... they've always been a weakness of mine!)

Near sighed, his finger absentmindedly twisting in his hair. He was pulling it tighter then usual, his shoulders were practically in his ears, his arms were wrapped tightly around himself, as if he was trying to physically hold himself together. His eyes studied the screen, attempting to analysis the data after hours of work already.

Matt was working on his own case, lounging on the sofa, legs dangling off the side. He paid the work less attention then he should, but couldn’t take himself fully away from the game he was playing. The controller was quietly clicking in his hands, as he lazily worked his way through the levels. His laptop was balanced awkwardly on his legs, his own case files waiting.

Another heavy breath left the pale boys lips, who’s sitting in the middle of the floor. Matt flicked his gaze over towards Near, and immediately noticed the stress, and negativity radiating from him.  
“Hey, you alright?” Matt asks, turning back to his game when Near looks over, so the question seems casual; but of course, Near sees through that.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Near replies, his voice even and monotonous.

“Just because you seem… How should I put it? Completely, not okay.” Matt says, trying to still seem casual.

Near decides to not answer, and turns back to the screen, leaving Matt to wonder about a more effective way to raise the topic again.

Then, the elevator dings, the faint sound coming from the corridor, just before the door opens. Mello walks in, his arms full of bags, and a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth. The bags get dumped on the table, to be sorted later, and he snaps the chocolate, walking over to where Matt is lying on the sofa.

Matt pauses his game, as Mello grabs the back of his neck, pulling him over for a kiss. Matt responds with enthusiasm, both him and Mello love showing their affection physically. They pull away, and smile at each other, then Mello heads to the youngest.

Near doesn’t react to Mello entering the room, he just waits patiently for his turn. Mello crouched down, and lightly kisses Near’s forehead, holding his head gently. Near peers at him from behind his hair, and accepts the touches, but is unable to respond to them. Mello smiles at him, and sits cross-legged in front of Near, waiting for Near to recuperate.

It has always been difficult for Near to express his feelings, so Mello and Matt are careful to not overwhelm him, and wait patiently for him to respond when he’s ready.

Near slowly brings his hand up to Mello, lightly touching his hair, before moving to brush his hand over Mello’s cheek. Near’s heart speeds up in his chest, and Mello tries to contain his overwhelming desire to grab him. Near quickly drops his hand though, and turns away from Mello, indicating he’s finished.

Mello goes back to Matt, moving his laptop, to replace it with himself. Matt over-exaggerates his oomph, as Mello flops on him, causing Mello to lightly smack him round the head, both of them laughing. They settle into silence again, Mello watching Matt as he plays his game, relaxing for the first time in a while.

He’s about to fall asleep, completely relaxed and peaceful, when Matt nudges him subtlety. Mello opens an eye, to look at the gamer, who in turn, leans down to whisper to him.

“Hey, do you know what’s up with Near?” Matt asks.

Mello turns towards Near, who is still sitting in the middle of the room, his tense posture making him seem even smaller.

“I don’t know, but he has been acting even more distant then usual lately, now that you mention it…” Mello responds, sitting up.

“I tried asking him about it earlier, but he brushed it off. I don’t want to make the situation worse.” Matt said, placing his controller on the coffee table.

Mello leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and starts to analyse Near.

Firstly, Near is obviously stressed; the bad posture, the lack of work being completed. Secondly, it’s something he doesn’t want, either, himself and Matt to know, or isn’t fully aware of himself.

Could the cases be stressing him out?

Mello looks again, and decides no. Near wouldn’t be distracting himself from the cases, by doing them, he’d be playing with his toys. No, the cases are acting as a distraction themselves, but from what? It must be from himself and Matt, he dictates.

Have they done something to upset him then?

But Near responded to him earlier fine, even trying to be more forward with his affection. Could that be the reason? Mello decides that is the most likely cause, and knows the best solution.

“Near, you know we love you.” Mello states, bringing everyone out of their own worlds, and into his conversation.

“Yeah, you show your admiration quite often.” Near responds, turning his head to look at the two sat on the sofa.

“No, I really love you.” Mello says again, more firmly then the last time.

“Okay,” Near mutters, not quite sure what Mello’s intentions are, but feeling a little uneasy at this sudden attention.

“You don’t understand! You’re just accepting it, I need you to believe it! I love you Near, Matt loves you, we love your intelligence, we love your reasoning, your logic, we love your adorable fascination with toys and puzzles, we love your pale skin that blushes easily, your eyes which flicker with your emotions, your small ways of showing us that you also love us. The soft touches, your adoring gaze.” Mello says, starting with a frustrated shout, but finishing in a mere whisper. Near hasn’t realised it, but tears are falling down his cheeks, as he realises now, what Mello is getting at.

Matt quickly walks over to him, and pulls him into a hug, muttering his own words of love and affection, confirming everything Mello just said.

“I’m sorry, I can’t love you, like you love each other.” Near says, in a small voice, wavering with the lack of confidence he felt.

Mello smiles, and goes over to his two boyfriends on the floor, joining in with the hug.

“We don’t want you to. Just be yourself, and we’ll always love you.” Mello confirms, also trying not to cry, but he can’t help it, he’s always been the emotional one.


End file.
